Angel Of Death
by Little Miss Volturi
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM, so she goes to the Volturi to get revenge on her old lover, but she ends up becoming a princess! What happen's when almost 100 years later the Cullen's come face to face with the Angel of Death?
1. Welcome to the Volturi!

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own twilight, and neither do you!**

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to the Volturi!**

It was probably stupid of me to take that plane to Volterra, to go to the Volturi. I wanted to become a vampire; to do exactly as the Cullen's had told me _not _to do. So I was going to ask the Kings for immortality, after all, all I want is a little revenge.

The Cullen's had never loved me; I was a toy to them, a weak little human pet. Now I would become a part of the Volturi, and hate the Cullen's. I didn't love Edward, or any of them.

I realized the plane had landed in Volterra, Italy and I headed off the plane to the crowded airport, gathering my luggage as I went.

I could say their names now too; just to prove it I suddenly shouted "DAMN CULLEN'S, ALICE, JASPER, ROSALIE, EMMETT, CARLISLE, ESME, _EDWARD!_" I shouted to the crowded airport. People gave my some strange looks. I chuckled.

I got a cab and said, "Volturi Castle, please," to the cabdriver. He gulped and told me that it was dangerous and strange things happened there, I assured him I'd be fine, but he was still worried for me. I liked him worrying over me, at least _someone _cared. I had a flashback to when I told Charlie I was going to Italy, he hadn't cared.

_Flashback_

_I had just finished eating dinner, and I watched Charlie finish up. I cleared my throat. "Um, Charlie, I need to tell you something," I said._

_He looked up, a bored expression on his face, he had been telling me to get over the Cullen's and I had. He just didn't like how. Apparently smoking and illegal drugs weren't good for getting over ex-boyfriends. Whatev._

"_What is it Bells?"_

"_I'm might be going to Italy, for a school program for a couple, um, years. Is that okay?" I asked. I knew that after I was a vampire I wouldn't see him again. I was glad I wouldn't see Charlie agin, hell, I'd LOVE to never see him or any of the other ass holes in my life. _

_He answered, "Sure Bells, I hope you do that, it's a good idea."_

_He was shocked that I was doing something good for school, but he was also a little glad that his 'slutty, drunk, messed up daughter' was going to do something good. Those were his word's not mine. Also, he was glad that he wouldn't have the people of Forks getting pissed at him for his 'messed-up mistake of a daughter', again, his words._

_That was the day I established that I had no one anymore. Edward left me, Charlie and Renee honestly didn't care about their daughter, Jacob and the pack ditched me, all my school friends, including Angela, had already gone off to college and on with their lives. They had all claimed it wasn't me, it was them. That I was changing too much for their liking and I shouldn't hang out with them anymore. I was dead inside, and barely alive on the outside._

_I had officially mad my decision, I was going to Volterra._

_Flashback Ends_

I looked out the window, until I realized I was staring at a gorgeous castle. WOW. I'd be living _here_ for the rest of eternity, awesome! So I grabbed my bags from the taxi, paid the driver, and ran to the castle doors. I knocked loudly with the brass knocker, knowing that every vampire in the castle could hear me.

A minute later, a vampire boy that looked about 16 years old, had dark hair, and rusty red eyes opened the door. He was gorgeous, even more then Dickward was. He looked my over, and then spoke.

"Well it seems I get a snack before my next meal, how lovely." I knew he was seconds away from sinking his razor-sharp teeth into my neck, so I spoke hurriedly.

"Hey Vampire Boy! Please don't hurt me just yet," I told him

He looked shocked that I knew he was a vampire, and he asked me to come with him, I did. I knew he would lead me to the Kings, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Edward had told me a little bit about them. I was so excited; I was nearly bouncing off the walls! I couldn't wait to be a vampire and get revenge on the Cullen's.

When the doors to the throne room opened, and I walked in. All the red-eyed vampires in the room immediately stopped talking, and stared at me. I cleared my throat and glanced around, I walked up to Aro, well close to him anyway. He spoke to the vampire boy that had brought me.

"Alec, what is this?" he questioned. So gorgeous had a name, huh, Alec, well he sure was _fiiine._

Alec answered immediately by touching Aro's hand, I wondered why. Were they shaking hands or something, was it a vampire power, or were they just messed up gay boys? After a couple seconds, Aro spoke again.

"Well, seems that this human knows our secret. Why are you here human?"

God, I wish he wouldn't call me human. It makes me feels so insignificant. Compared to him, I guess I am, but still, _this _slut has a name, and it ain't human.

"Because my two families, one of them a vampire coven, left me. So I came here. I want to get some revenge on those ass-um people. Now I kinda need to be a vampire to get revenge on a vampire, so I want to be changed, pleeeaaassseee?" I begged.

Aro smiled, beaming. "Why yes! How lovely! A new guard member! Come here."

I walked over to him, and he held out his hand, I took it, and after a couple seconds he spoke again, "How extraordinary, it seems I can't read your mind! Amazing! Jane come, see if your power works."

So Aro had a power to read minds or something through touch, thank god, he isn't just a gay boy holding hand with Mr. _Fiiiinnnneee (A.K.A. Alec)._

So Jane tried to use her as Aro called it 'painful power', as did Alec tried his 'cut-off-your-senses-and-make-you-crazy-power, but neither of their amazing painful powers worked on me. Aro exclaimed that I will have a mental shield that can help protect the Volturi, so I was glad. If I had a power, they would have to keep me!

Before I knew it, razor sharp teeth were at my neck, about to bite, and change my world forever. I grinned and said "Do it." And before I knew it, I was writhing in pain.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Angel of Death." And then I blacked out.

**A/N- Hope you liked the first chapter! As you can see, this is NOT a Edward/Bella fanfic. And Bella is a little OOC, but it's my fanfic, oh well. Please review! I will update twice a week! **

**R&R!**


	2. Powers of a Princess, and her Friends

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be a LOT richer.**

**Chapter 2 : Powers of a Princess and her Friends**

The pain was _almost _unbearable, but I had been through worse. Like the first couple months after Edward left, it had hurt. I had been sad, too sad to be mad. But then came the anger, bursting up like sunshine after a storm, only this was not sunny, beautiful, and light. But it had felt good, it made me feel good to betray him, break my promises with him, it made me feel like the sun, burning hot and strong. And powerful.

I awoke after three days time, happy as hell. I was a fucking vampire! I was strong, fast, not to mention sexy as hell, and I was a bloodsucking demon. That thought didn't scare, I was glad to embrace my inner demoness after being Ms. Clumsy, Weak, Pathetic, Human Bella. I was now a bloodsucking monster. Not to mention a pissed bloodsucking monster that was waiting for revenge.

I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I could see everything so clearly! Aro was staring at me, surrounded by two guards, Felix and Mr. _Fiiinnneee. _Ha, I loved that name.

"Isabella, how do you feel?" Aro asked concern in his voice.

Why would he be concerned, I feel great, like I could fly or something! Dang I wish I could fly!

As soon as the thought left me head I heard a gasp, I turned and asked, "What's wrong?" But then I realized something. I was looking _down _at the vampire! I was in the air, flying! I could fly! Whoopee!

"Isabella, how… I thought you were a shield? I guess not, seeing as you are flying! I guess you have two powers?" Aro said, but it sounded like a question, the confusion was so painfully obvious in his tone.

I let myself down and said, "Well that's awesome, I'm part birdie!" I said sarcastically. Then I realized something, my throat was burning like it was on fire! I wish it would stop burning! And it stopped.

"What the heck?" I questioned. They looked at me oddly. Oh yeah, they didn't know my thirst for blood had suddenly stopped. So I spoke again, "Um, my throat was burning, but I wished it would stop, and it dead," I explained slowly.

Aro beamed, "Our Isabella is powerful!" he exclaimed, "Isabella wish for something else, anything else."

I wished I could um… turn invisible, I looked down, I was invisible. I had a brilliant idea, I wished I could mask my scent, and then I wished for the power to teleport. I teleported right behind Aro and stretched up to his ear, he was searching the room frantically with his eyes, wondering where his 'precious Isabella' had gone. I leaned and yelled, "What you looking for?"

He jumped and then turned to me, I turned visible again and he said, "Isabella! Do not do that again! Although, I must say I'm impressed. Did you just wish for it in your head?" I laughed and nodded. He spoke again, "Well it seems you don't need to feed as you feel no burn in your throat, so let's head to the training room to find out your new powers, shall we?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later and I was tired as hell. We finally found out my power, I could have any power I wanted, and I could make new powers. So I technically was, invincible. I could kill hundreds with just my mind, hell; I could kill the entire population of the planet with my mind!<p>

So naturally, Aro offered me the position of the Volturi Princess very soon. He explained to me that I was to be called the Angel of Death, as I practically was.

I was already much feared by almost all the Volturi except the Kings, good, they should fear me. But I did wish I had some friends that would be nice.

I was tossed out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, and then a voice, it was Heidi, "Princess, Jane and I are going out to shop, we were wondering if you'd care to join us?"

She does know that I can make any clothes appear out of thin air, right? Ugh, she's probably just trying to get on my good side, so I don't get pissed and kill her. Well I did say I _wish_ to have some friends, great, was that another power, the attract-friends-and-go-shopping-power? Note the sarcasm.

But I was a new Isabella Swan; I was now Angel Volturi, a princess, not Bella Swan. I would like shopping now, if Alice was right about _one thing_ it was that as a human, I had had horrible fashion taste. But, I had become Emo, so I wore pretty much all black, well now I was a princess, so I could do whatever I want!

"Sure, I'll be right there!" I called out.

I don't think she expected me to say yes, because she stuttered out "Y-yes Princess." Then she left to get ready.

I realized I was still in my training clothes, so I imagined myself in something else, a tight black mini skirt, a red tanktop, and a skintight black leather jacket, I also added some black heels. My balance has majorly improved since I became a vampire. I checked the mirror, and saw that I was a sexy devil. Correction, a sexy _angel _devil.

I walked toward the throne room, to wait for Heidi and Jane, when I saw Alec walking down the hall. I smiled flirtatiously at him. He ignored me. How was I going to get anywhere with this hottie?

Jane and Heidi soon arrived, and we headed to the garage. I scanned the line of expensive cars, and couldn't decide which one to use. So I asked, "Which one?"

Jane and Heidi looked, and I saw that there was a shiny, new looking, black car with red on the sides. OMFG! It was a Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car! That was like 2 million dollars! Not to mention it goes up to 267 MPH, and it reaches 0-60 in less than 2.5 seconds! I wonder who owns that car, I want it. I walk up to it and notice a note attached to it, I pull it off, and read it.

'_Dear Princess,_

_ We hope you like your new car. Use it well._

_From, Aro'_

OhMyFuckingGod! They got me a car! A Bugatti Veyron too! I shrieked, and Jane and Heidi looked at me, alarmed. "I got a Bugatti Veyron! It's all mine!"

They smiled and laughed, and we agreed to drive my new car to the mall, people stared. And I realized something; I _liked_ attention, when people started at me. I was the center of attention, and I loved it.

Now, if only I could figure out a way to get Alec to stare at me, hmm…


	3. You will love me

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to have to say this, but I am not SM in disguise, so I don't own Twilight! **

**Chapter 3: You will love me**

The next couple weeks as the Volturi princess, were _interesting. _I made like a million powers a day, and I was soon everyone's friend. Aro and his wife, Sulpicia, thought of me as their daughter. To Caius and Athenodora, I was a niece, same for Marcus and Didyme.

Yes, Didyme did die a couple thousand years back, but I made the power to bring people, and vampires, back to life. So naturally, I brought Didyme back for Marcus. He was forever grateful to me, and I was glad. Didyme brought a certain joy to the palace, one that only she could pull off. Of course, her power _was _to make people (and vampires) happy.

All the girls in the upper guard, meaning Jane, Heidi, Reneta, and Chelsea, were my best friends and sisters. Demetri, Felix, Afton, Corin, and Santiago were like my brothers. Alec was well- I didn't find out what he thought of me until Jane told me. I remember _that_ conversation.

_It was the second week as part of the Volturi, and I had just gotten back from training practice. I had invented many more powers which infuriated Demetri, my training partner, to no ends. _

_I had been wearing eye-catching clothes that week, and flirted with Alec quite a lot, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't. _

_Jane was in my room, waiting for me, so I asked why she was there._

"_I saw you were trying to catch Alec's eye this last week," she said, smiling smugly. Damn! I thought I had been inconspicuous, I guess not._

"_Yeah, so, what of it?" I asked._

"_It's just that, he was ignoring you," she told me._

"_Well, thank you Captain Obvious!" I snapped at her._

"_You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm, anyway, I just meant I know why he's ignoring you," she told me._

"_Well, why?" I was still in a foul mood. Why the hell should Alec be ignoring me, I mean I'm the princess, shouldn't he love me? I will make him love me._

"_He thinks you're just a um, Goth princess that wants to get into his pants?" she said, her voice raising nervously at the end, making it sound like a question._

"_What?" I growled. How dare she say that to her Princess!_

"_Sorry, his words not mine!" she said hurriedly. He said that? Alec did? _

_Well then…_

Ever since that day, things have been awkward with Alec. He knows that I know what he thinks of me, Jane told him I knew. I'm still pissed off at him, but I love him anyway.

God! What is it with me getting overly emotional these days?

I knew he was my mate, my soul mate. I made a vampire power that confirmed that. I just needed to get him to believe it. I need him to love me. He will love me.

A knock on my door awakened me from my thoughts.

"Angel (that had been my name ever since I became the Angel of Death), Aro wants you in the trone room immediately!" I heard Chelsea call.

"Coming!"

I quickly changed out of my lounge wear and zapped on (using a power, of course), a tight black dress, with a red belt, some red bangle bracelets, and black stiletto boots. I then transported to the throne room, popping up silently behind Aro, I walked to his ear and yelled, "Hey Aro!"

He jumped like 50 feet into the air and turned around, scowling at me. Yeah, I'm pretty much a joker, rebellious, Volturi princess, but a loyal one. I sat in my throne, exactly like Aro, Marcus, and Caius's, only mine had cool black jewels inlaid in it forming cool swirls and stuff.

"So why am I here?" I asked impatiently.

"We need to inform you of a newborn army in China, and you get to decide the which guards will go," Aro told me.

"Oh, I want to go!" I shouted, jumping up from my throne in a wild dash.

"No, it is too dangerous," Aro said gravely. _Pssh, like I could get hurt? That's insulting._

After much persuading, the King's agreed I could go, but I'd have to take a guard member with me. I took this as my golden opportunity and choose Alec as the member to join me, perhaps I could talk to him and ask him what the hell his deal was, and persuade him to see me in a different light.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, I got ready to leave to China with Alec. I wore my usual outfight whenever I go out on missions, black leather pants, black combat boots, a tight black leather shirt, and leather jacket. I also wore the Volturi necklace, a gold chain with a large golden 'V' pendant. Mine was inlaid with jewels.<p>

We took a private jet to China. We had just boarded the plane, and I was taking this opportunity to chat with Alec.

"Hey Alec!" I greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hello Princess Isabella, Angel of Death," he greeted me formally. Ugh, not _this _again!

"Call me Angel, so anyway, we should hang out more at the castle, I know like _everyone _else, and I barely know you!" I suggested, emphasizing my point by waving my hands.

"I don't know, Princess," he said uncomfortably. Why doesn't he like me?

"I said call me Angel," I growled, before sighing heavily, "Why don't you like me?" I asked. I felt pathetic. I was the strong, princess Isabella, Angel of Death, most powerful vampire _ever, _but her I was, feeling pathetic because I loved Alec and he didn't love me back.

Alec exploded, "Angel, it is not my fault that you are a little slut that came here to ruin our perfect Volturi lives! I do not have to like you!"

I would be in tears if I could cry, but I was angry too, "I am _not _a slut, FYI, I am a virgin, so deal! And just because I came to Volterra, doesn't mean I did it to ruin your lives, actually everyone seems less serious and happier with me here! Just because you aren't, does not give you the right to insult the princess! So back off, bitch!" I shouted at him.

It was silent after that. The rest of the flight remained silent. While destroying the newborns we were silent, and during the flight back, we were silent.

The flight was due to land in 30 minutes, and it had been a silent the whole time, so when Alec started to say something it was a little shock.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"It's fine," I sighed.

"I don't think you're a slut, it's just," he paused.

"Just what?" I encouraged.

"I just like you and I don't know you, and you're a princess you could never love me, and you seemed kinda different at first, it worried me, I was blined by my other emotions, and now you're claiming all this, and I don't," I cut him off in his rambling by kissing him, hard.

We stayed making out for a while. I knew I could make him love me. I said he will love me, and he shall.

**A/N- I wasn't very happy with how this chapter turned out, but I guess its okay. Please review, and check out some of my other stories. Thanks!**

**R&R, Review!**


	4. The Deadly Sister Assassins

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: I honestly, sadly, don't own Twilight, so don't even ask.**

**Chapter 4: The Deadly Sister Assassins**

* * *

><p><em>100 years later…<em>

The last hundred years with the Volturi were great. They were a good family to me. I was even supposed to have a coronation in a couple weeks so the vampire world knows of the official Volturi princess. Me and Alec are mates, and we got married 50 years ago.

Almost everyone in the Volturi castle knew of my past with the Cullen's, and they knew I planned on getting revenge.

A knock on the door startled me, I was just waking up. Yes, I slept; it was a power I made. I could also eat, drink, turn into a human, turn anyone else into human; well I could do basically anything. "Bella," I heard my sister-in-law Jane call, "it's feeding time."

Awesome, the yummy humans were here. I didn't need to feed, but the human blood was good, so I did. If the Cullen's knew, they'd surely freak out.

On my way to the throne room, four little hands grabbed me. I turned and there was Cali and Cleo. They were twins, and I adopted them as my daughters. They had identical curly blond hair and perfect childish faces. They both looked around nine years old, even though they were around 90 years old.

They started complaining at once. "Mom, Cleo said she beat me in a race, but she cheated!" Cali complained.

"I didn't cheat!" Cleo shouted, shooting daggers at Cali. They both had powers. Because they were twins they could reach each other's mind, and Cali had control over the element earth, while Cleo had control over fire. They were both very powerful. But they acted as they looked, and they loved to race and argue.

"How about we take a race later?" I said, because they loved to race with me.

"Sure!" They shouted at the same time, and ran off again.

* * *

><p>After feeding I heard Aro speaking to me.<p>

"Angel, training starts in a minute," he warned me. I transported to the big training room, roughly the size of four football fields. In front of me stood my group, the Deadly Sister Assassins. I made this group, so I was the leader, there are 10 of us. We are the most powerful of the Volturi, and we go on all the missions and stuff. They were all sisters to me, except for Cali and Cleo, who were my daughters. They were only girls too.

They all had special gifts too. It was me, Cali, Cleo, Jane, Kendall, Mackenzie, Brooklyn, Abigail, Paige, and Chloe. We trained everyday with fighting, races, special power training, etc.

Today was special power training. I was going to use their power against them, so they could become stronger.

"Form a line!" They immediately did that. "I'm starting with Kendall!" I shouted. She stepped up. Her power was to create your worst fear in an illusion. It scared the bejeezees out of most vampires. I started the illusion; it was of me, dying. That was her worst fear. She screamed that I couldn't die, she was stuck in the illusion. After 10 minutes, I released her. She fell to the ground, whimpering about her illusion. I soothed her, promising I would never die.

After I finished doing everyone else with their own powers, we raced, mostly because I promised Cali and Cleo we would. I won, of course, with Cali and Cleo in close second.

Then I headed to my room and took a shower. I don't know why, it's not like I could sweat or get dirty. And I could just make a power to get clean, but showers soothe me. So I took it.

When I got out, Alec was in the room; I streaked past in just a towel, and headed to the closet. I pulled on some pajamas, ad got into bed. Alec was lying there, staring at me, or more my chest, which was fairly displayed in this top.

We started to kiss, which turned to making out, which turned to…

The next morning, after training, Aro said he had some people for me to meet. I quickly changed my hair style to straight black hair with red streaks. I had on a black tank top and a white skirt. I also had some red heels. Heidi and Chelsea tried to change my style from black and red, and succeeded somewhat. I wore different colors often, but black came up in almost every outfit. And my hairstyles varied daily.

I transported to the throne room. Aro was there. He spoke "Angel, some vegetarian vampires came to the castle early for your coronation, isn't that lovely. Meet the Cullen's."

I turned around to see a golden eyed family staring at me.

Well, hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. But PLEASE review! I need 6 reviews before I post the next chapter! And tell me, do you want the next chapter in Edward's POV? **

**Here is a list of the powers of the girls in the Deadly Sister Assassins Group-**

**Bella (Angel)- Can make or copy any power, and controls all the elements**

**Cali- Read Cleo's mind and control the element Earth**

**Cleo- Read Cali's mind and control the Element Fire**

**Jane- Can create an illusion of pain**

**Kendall- Can create an illusion of your worst fears**

**Mackenzie- Controls the Element Water**

**Brooklyn- Controls the Element Air**

**Abigail- Can control objects with her mind**

**Paige- Can control your mind**

**Chloe- Can create objects out of thin air, including creating people or vampires**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 6 Reviews or no chapter 5!**


	5. Meeting the Princess

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: Why bother? I am so obviously NOT SM, so yeah. Twilight is not mine.**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Princess**

**Edward's POV**

We were going to Volterra tomorrow. Carlisle said we were required to go to some coronation thing they were having for the new Volturi princess. Who is said to be the most powerful princess in the world. Yeah, _right. _

"Eddykins, come upstairs with me, will you?" the nasally voice of my girlfriend intruded on my thoughts. My girlfriend, Sammy, was a complete slut. I had met her about 50 years after I left Bella. She was a vampire, so I gave her a chance. Everyone in my family hated her, even Carlisle and Esme. They also hated me for leaving Bella.

But I still love Bella, and I had to leave her. She had to live her human life like she was supposed to without supernatural creatures. Hopefully she married a nice man, and had kids, just the thought of her marrying someone that wasn't me, and having kids that weren't mine, bothered me. But there was nothing I could do now; after all, she was dead.

I ignored Sammy's offer, and got ready to go to the airport.

We arrived at the airport in an hour, and boarded a flight to Volterra. We sat in first class, and during the whole flight, my family was silent. We didn't like going to Volterra, or to the Volturi. But, Carlisle had asked if we could come a week early, and, because we didn't know where to move next, we were going to stay with the Volturi for a month.

Our flight soon touched down and we rented two cars. We drove to the Volterra, and soon came upon the creepy castle. We got greeted by Demetri and Felix, who led us to the throne room. Everyone was there, well all the guard I knew of, but there were 8 new girls. They were all in their teenage years, except for two little girls that looked to be about nine years old, they were twins. _Barely passing the immortal child law, _I thought.

The 8 girls were next to the thrones, and I noticed they all had the Volturi necklaces. But their necklaces weren't just silver, like the rest of the guards. No, theirs were silver and had red jewels inlaid in them. Interesting, I wonder what part they play in the Volturi. I also noticed that Jane, the evil witch twin was with them, she had a special necklace too.

Aro greeted us, "Hello, my friends! Welcome Carlisle!" He walked up to Carlisle and embraced him like a brother. Then he introduced us to the guard, but he skipped over the new girls. We introduced ourselves and began to talk.

"So where is the princess?" Carlisle asked. Yes, where is this oh-so-wonderful princess?

"She will be coming soon," Aro replied.

Just then, I heard some heels fall to the ground in the room. I turned and there stood a girl, she was beautiful, with shiny straight black hair that fell to her butt, red streaks in it. She had on a sparkly black tank top, a white flowy skirt, and very high red heels. Alice seemed to like her outfit, by her thoughts. She also had a silver tiara with red jewels, and gold. She had a gold Volturi necklace, with red jewels inlaid in it, in an intricate pattern.

Then I wondered how she got here, she wasn't here a second ago. Then I realized she must have teleported or something. After all, she was obviously the princess, so that must be one of her powers.

Aro spook, "Angel, some vegetarian vampires came to the castle early for your coronation, isn't that lovely? Meet the Cullen's."

She slowly turned around and her eyes widened upon looking at us. She had the normal red Volturi eyes. It was just then I noticed Sammy was practically dangling off my arm. The princess glared at us, all of us. And she looked at Angel with disgust clearly etched onto her face.

"Father, you did not tell me _they _were going to be here," she spoke. She spat out our name with disgust, and I noticed she called Aro father. Weird. But, her voice sounded like a dozen beautiful bells ringing.

"Well, yes. The Cullen's will be staying for a month," Aro spoke nervously. Was he afraid of this beautiful girl? She seemed so harmless, but she was the most powerful vampire ever. A beautiful vampire at that. Wait, I should not be thinking about her like that, I had Sammy.

"You will pay for this!" she seethed at Aro. Then she laughed. What was wrong with her? Why did she hate us so much? We did nothing to her!

"Okay, well introductions are in order. Cullen's, this is the Volturi princess, the Angel of Death." Aro introduced. She had an evil name. She was an Angel of Death! "And Angel, this is the Cullen's, Carl-"

"I know who they are," Angel cut off. How does she know us? We have never met her before! Then she turned to the 8 girls I had noticed earlier and spoke, "Girls, come one, training time. Alec come too." Then she, along with the girls, and Alec, left.

"I am sorry about Angel, she has a bit of a temper." Aro apologized.

"It is okay, would you mind telling us what her power is?" Carlisle asked, always the curious one.

"You will learn her powers next week, at the coronation," Aro told us. Then he turned to Jane who I had just noticed stayed back and didn't go with the other girls, "Jane, would you be a dear and take the Cullen's to their rooms?"

"Of course Master," she replied, bowing her head low. Then she turned to us and glared. Then she smirked evilly.

We followed her out of the throne room to the big hall. She led us up a couple flights of stairs and down many halls; we finally came to a stop.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's room," she pointed to a door on the farthest right. "This is Alice and Jasper's room," she pointed to the door to the left of Carlisle and Esme's, "This is Emmett and Rosalie's room," she pointed to the door left of Jasper and Alice's room, "And this is Edward and Slummy's room," she pointed to a door.

"It's Sammy," my girlfriend corrected, glaring at the evil witch twin.

"Oh okay," Jane smiled, and the next thing I knew, Sammy was on the floor shrieking in pain. Jane skipped off then.

"Hey, stop hurting my girlfriend!" I yelled after her. She stopped and turned, grinning evilly.

"Nope, it's too much fun!" She turned and kept skipping.

"Come back her and fix her!" I screamed.

"Can't, gotta go to training!" Then she left.

Ugh, this is going to be a long month at the castle. I desperately wanted to figure out more about the princess, she seemed kind of familiar. And I wanted to find out who those eight new additions were.

**A/N- So this was in Edward's POV, next will be back in Bella's POV. And Don't worry, Bella is **_**not **_**going back to Edward. And if you haven't guessed, the 8 girls were the Deadly Sister Assassins, minus Jane. **

**Also, I'm on Spring Break! So I will probably post like three chapters this week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need 5 reviews before my next chapter!**

**And Thank you if you favorite this or added me to your favorite authors list, or put me or my story on your alert list. Also a big thanks' if you reviewed. You guys are the reason I write, some of those reviews just make me smile all day long. So thanks guys! I'm glad you like the story!**

**I don't wanna beg for reviews, but would you just review once? They really do make my day and I love getting reviews because it makes me write faster and want to get the next chapter out ot you guys quicker. So just take a second and review. Thanks!**

**This is a really long Author's note, so goodbye!**


	6. Princess's Coronation Part 1

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I never thought I'd say that). Dis' be true!**

**Chapter 6: Princess's Coronation (Part 1)**

**Edward's POV**

This had been an interesting week with the Volturi. I remember the second day when we went to training, just to watch of course, but, I'll never forget it.

_My family and I were just outside the training room; inside we could hear screams and shrieks. I wonderd what was happening. I entered and there seemed to be about a hundred newborn vampires running wildly around. In the center of the room stood Angel, Jane, and the unknown girls I had seen on the first day. My family and I were just about to help them, because the chances of them winning seemed slim, there were only 10 of them, and a hundred newborns!_

_But suddenly Angel turned to us and shrieked, and suddenly everyone in the room, including the newborns and the girls, froze in their positions. It seemed like time had stopped. Well actually, everyone but Angel and we had frozen. We could still move, I wondered why._

"_Do not help them!" Angel yelled at us. Whoa, how did she know we were going to help them? I tried to get into her mind, but it seemed like there was a force stopping me. Kind of like a roadblock._

"_It looked like you needed help, there are so many-" I began to say but was cut off._

"_We are better than the average vampire, or newborn, we can take them easily," she replied in a snarl. Then she pointed to the raised platform on the other side of the room that had many chairs on it. My family and I shrugged and walked over, sitting down. _

_As soon as we were seated, time seemed to unfreeze. Jasper tried to get up to help again, but some force field was preventing him from getting off the platform. Must be the princess's work. I watched as the princess stood to the side of the room, doing nothing except watch the girls kill the newborns. _

_I was astonished at their powers, some used fire as a power, Jane made them go to pain, some of the newborns just surrendered, must be mind control, and I watched astonished as one girl just made weapons and fire appear out of thin air. Their powers were extraordinary. _

_The newborns were all gone within five minutes. Amazing. _

"_Good work girls! Thanks for the newborns Chloe.__**(If you want to see what their powers are go to Chapter 4) **__Good work Cali and Cleo. Partner training, form groups of two or three, do some one-on-one combat, now!" Angel instructed. It seemed she was in charge of this group of powerful girls. She then sauntered towards us, with a smug look painted on her beautiful face. _

"_Told you we didn't need help." She sang in smug voice._

"_Yes, well we see that now, do you mind telling us what this group is for?" Carlisle asked._

"_Oh sure, we are the Deadly Sister Assassins, we do the missions and stuff around here. I'm in charge; we are much more elite then the Volturi Guard. It' also females only. We are all very powerful. I'll introduce you," she told us, she didn't sound kind when she said this, but she didn't sound rude either. Her voice was emotionless. _

_Suddenly, all the girls were lined up in front of us. Angel turned to the first girl and said, "This is Chloe, she can make objects, humans, and vampires appear out of thin air. She basically creates them." Chloe had waist length straight platinum blond hair and a smirk adorning her un-humanly beautiful face. She looked to have been around 17 years old when she was turned. Angel turned to a girl that looked to be about 16 years old, and had her wavy mahogany hair put up in a high ponytail and said, "This is Kendall, she can create an illusion of your worst fears." Then she turned to a girl with dirty blond hair in little ringlets around her face, she was around 15 years old. She introduced her as, "This is Paige, she can control your mind."_

_She turned to a different girl with straight red hair and around 16 years old, and said, "This is Abigail, she can control objects with her mind." Then she turned to a girl with dark brown almost black hair that was in a low ponytail, she looked to be the same age as Angel, around 18 years old. She said, "This is Brooklyn, she can control the element air." She turned to young girl, of around 14 years old with light brown hair in a braid down her back and said, "That's Mackenzie, she can control the element water."_

_She turned to Jane, with her short light brown hair and angelic looking face, she actually seemed nice, she looked to be around 16 years old, Angel said, 'You, of course, already know Jane and her power." Then she turned to the last two girls that looked around 9 years old and both had chin length platinum blond hair, Angel introduced these two little girls with a smile on her face and said, "This is Cali and Cleo, my adopted daughters, their twins. They can read each other's mind, and Cleo can control the element fire, while Cali can control earth."_

_She had daughters? I didn't think the Angel of Death was capable of loving children, guess I was wrong. _

_The Angel turned to us with a glare and said in a cold voice, "Now we need to practice, so go." We all filed silently out of the big training room._

Ever since that day, Angel refused to speak to us. She only sent us glares every once in awhile. What the hell was her problem? She didn't even know us! But she hated us anyway. Today was the day of her Coronation, and there was going to be a lot of vampires there.

**Bella's POV**

This was the longest week of my existence, and to finish it off, I got to have a coronation. Yay! (Note the sarcasm). I had been avoiding the Cullen's the whole week, after the first day, when I introduced them to the Deadly Sister Assassins, I had no idea how I was being so civil to them. So I didn't talk to them again. If I did, I'd probably "accidentally" set them on fire and destroy them.

Heidi and Chelsea had gone out to get me something to wear to my coronation, since they knew if I choose it; it would be all black, with a black Volturi robe over it. They promised it would have red and black, but that it'd still be fancy.

They rushed into my room, and pushed me into the closet. I quickly got dressed in a burgundy satin corset and a long black satin skirt. I had in diamond earrings and a diamond necklace with a black chain. I also had on black pumps. My hair was clipped to the side of my head falling to my left shoulder in black ringlets; I took out the red streaks for this occasion. **(Outfit on Profile)**

I looked pretty good. I walked down to the side doors of the throne room. On the other side were all the world's vampires. That's a lot of vampires! Behind me were the Deadly Sister Assassins, assembled in in 4 rows. They all had the same dress in different sizes, an A-line tea-length dress, with a one-shoulder bodice with asymmetrical draping. Cali and Cleo's dresses were the same, except theirs had two straps on it. The dresses were all black, and they all had the silver Volturi necklace on, except theirs had red jewels in it because they are part of the Deadly Sister Assassins. **(Dresses on Profile).**

I heard Aro speak to the vampires, "And here is my daughter, the most powerful vampire ever, and her group, the Deadly Sister Assassins, please welcome your princess, the Angel of Death!"

Oh, shit. Here I go.

**A/N- How was that? I decided to put the dresses on my profile, so check them out! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days…**

**Thanks for everyone that added me to their favorite author or stories list. Or he put this story on Story Alert! Thanks you guys, it's you who keeps me writing.**

**I can't finish this story if I don't get reviews, so review please? Also, I will be posting the longest or funniest review on here, K? So write a long or funny review, and I'll post it. **

**PM or review if you have any questions. Do you think the Cullen's will find out who Angel is? Review with your answer!**

**Review if you like this story!**

**P.S. Does anyone even read these author's notes? If you do you are really dedicated and I love you! **


	7. Princess's Coronation Part 2

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: I am not gonna pretend I'm SM, cause' I'm not, so I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I wish I could reply to all of you! I'd especially like to thank ****butterflylion14, ..Andy, rockerangel89, and XX-Fire-Girl-XX for their kind reviews on chapter 6. Butterflylion14's review was very nice, and I want to send her a very special thanks for caring about the story so much, so thank you!**

**Chapter 7: Princess's Coronation (Part 2)**

_Previously_

_I heard Aro speak to the vampires, "And here is my daughter, the most powerful vampire ever, and her group, the Deadly Sister Assassins, please welcome your princess, the Angel of Death!"_

_Oh, shit. Here I go._

**Bella's POV**

I walked onto the stage with the Deadly Sister Assassins one step behind me. I could hear claps and cheers of the crowd of vampire. I knew the claps and cheers were fake, mostly just people trying to get on the Volturi's good side. _Psssh, the Volturi don't have a good side, _I thought, laughing silently in my head. I also heard some vampires catcalling out to me, well; I _was _the hottest vampire ever, so duh.

I looked to the crowd and the Cullen's golden eyes stood out in the middle. Alice was wearing a chiffon, one-shoulder, ruffled light pink dress with light pink heels. Rosalie had on a strapless dress with a sparkly golden bodice and a light gold skirt that stopped just above her knees; she wore golden heels with it. Esme had a one-shoulder ruffled navy blue dress with an overlay at the bottom and a navy belt. She had small navy blue heels. And Slutty-I mean Sammy, had the sluttiest dress you could ever where to a coronation. It was a hot pink one-shoulder skintight lycra dress with cut-outs down the front of it, and an open back. It barely covered her ass. **(Dress Pictures on my profile, check them out!)**

The Cullen men all had various suits, tuxedos, or dress shirts on. When I looked around, I noticed that's how most of the vampires here were dressed. Then I realized that the clapping has died down and they were all looking at me expectantly.

Aro handed me the microphone, why we needed one, I wasn't sure. I mean even if I whispered all the vampires would be able to hear me, and I could talk as loud as I wanted, but I took the microphone anyway.

"Hello, I'm Angel of the Volturi. I bet you're all wondering what my powers are, but I need a volunteer to perform them. How about one form the Cullen Coven? Hmm?" I said to the crowd of anxious vampires. The Deadly Sister Assassins behind me tried to hide their snickers and giggles, they knew exactly what I was doing, and since my shield was over all the Volturi, Fuckward didn't know what I was doing. I looked expectantly at the Cullen's, and they all looked questioningly back. None of them volunteered.

"Slutty, would you like to volunteer?" I asked innocently, like I had no idea I said her name wrong. The crowd of vampires burst into laughter, and a smirk tugged the corners of my mouth.

She glared at me for awhile, and then she said, "It's Sammy."

"Oops! Well how bout' I make it up to you by letting you volunteer?" I asked, sending her a wicked grin. It was a command, not a question.

She stiffly nodded her head and made her way to the stage, when she got on it, I stood her beside me. Then I turned to the crowd of watching vampires and said, "Okay, well, I have a very useful power. My power is to make any power I want. So anything I wish for, or need, or want, I have."

I heard a lot of gasps, and words of disbelief from the crowd. I also heard some people question if I was lying or not.

"How do we know that's true?" shouted a vampire from somewhere in the back of the room. Many people seconded him on his question.

"Well, tell me any power to make up, and I will," I said.

Then I heard lots of people yelling different powers I should make. So I made a power to silence them all, they opened their mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I sighed, happily.

"I just made a power to silence you all, if you're wondering. Now you," I pointed to a random vampire. And then I allowed everyone to speak again, but they stayed silent, "What should I do to Slummy?"

"It's Sammy." I heard her mutter beside me, I ignored her.

"Uh…make her fly?" he asked randomly.

I suddenly mad Slummy fly over the stage, and if you were looking, you could see under her dress. I made go in circles in the air, and do flips, and cartwheels in the air. When she did the flips or cartwheels, her dress went over her head, and she only wore a little black thong. I watched as the vampires in the crowd laughed, and how Edward ran his hand nervously through his hair. He turned away and pretended not to notice her as she screeched "Eddie!" over and over again. I decided after a couple minutes to let her back down. Her hair was all messed up and knotted. She was a pretty funny site.

"Any other powers I should try?" I asked the crowd. About 45 minutes, and 15 different powers later, I had everyone in the crowd convinced of my powers. By now, Sammy's dress was ripped, stained, and dirtied, and her makeup was running down her face. Her hair was all over the place, and she looked like a vampire hobo. **(Sorry if the hobo part is offensive to anyone).**

Some servers came in with glasses of human blood to serve. Alec and I walked along making chitchat with the guests as we drank our blood like champagne. We avoided the Cullen's as much as possible.

After everyone finished their champagne, it was time to dance. We spent the rest of the night dancing, talking, and singing.

I sang a song I wrote a while back, when I was pissed at Edward. I still was pissed at him, but now I was extra angry, and ready for him to die.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
>You were my savior in my time of need.<br>Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
>All the whispers, the warnings so clear.<br>I see the angels,  
>I'll lead them to your door.<br>There's no escape now,  
>No mercy no more.<br>No remorse cause I still remember_

My voice sounded like the high soprano of an angel itself. The words were filled with old pain and grieve. I was totally over Edward now, I had Alec, and I'd never go back to that no good lying stupid veggie vamp.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie._

It _was_ a lie. Edward had _never _loved me; I was a pet, a toy to keep him company. Now the toy was worn out and he didn't want it, so he threw it away and left. Well it would suck to be him now, because I have the Volturi behind me, and we _all _hate him and his family.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
>Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.<br>Fallen angel, tell me why?  
>What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?<br>I see the angels,  
>I'll lead them to your door<br>There's no escape now  
>No mercy no more<br>No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie.  
>Could have been forever.<br>Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
>It doesn't give the reason why.<br>You could have chosen a different path in life.  
><em>  
><em>The smile when you tore me apart.<br>You took my heart,  
>Deceived me right from the start.<br>You showed me dreams,  
>I wished they'd turn into real.<br>You broke a promise and made me realize.  
>It was all just a lie.<br>Could have been forever.  
>Now we have reached the end.<em>

After I sang, a couple more vampires had a go, and then I offered to transport all the vampires back to wherever they were, before coming here. I transported all the vampires except the Cullen's, who were going to stay at the castle for awhile.

Well, at least until they're all ashes.

**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter, the song is Angels by Within Temptation.**

**The Dresses are all on the profile, so check them out! Also, I hope you checked out the dress for last chapter too!**

**Thanks for all my reviewers! I love you guys! And remember, I'll post the longest or funniest review on here. This week's long review was by ****butterflylion14, and while it was very kind, I don't really have to post it. But thanks butterflylion14!**

**Please review! This chapter came only 2 days after the last one! So keep reviewing, and I'll write faster!**


	8. The Secret is Out

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: By now, I think you all know that I don't own Twilight. I only own the characters you don't recognize. **

**I am SUPER SORRY for not updating. Firstly, I just broke my hand (Bowling Accident) My WRITING HAND, or arm, or whatever. Anyway, I couldn't write for like two weeks and my arm still hurts a ton. So I'm really sorry for not updating, I also recently joined a Twilight Role-Play Forum, so that's taking up some time.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I wish I could reply to all of you! I'd like to thank ****everyone for their kind reviews on chapter 7. **

**Chapter 8: The Secret Is Out**

When I found out the Cullen's were going to stay for three months after the Coronation, I was pissed at Aro for inviting them. Then I realized it'd be the perfect time for revenge, so I started plotting. But along that, I realized it would also be the perfect time for them to find out who I really was, and I was pissed again. Actually, I was _thisclose _to ripping Aro's head off, but I didn't.

I just had to make sure the guard kept quiet, but unfortunately, I haven't figured out a power to make sure people can't talk, but I'm working on it.

So I just ignored them whenever I saw the little bitches in the halls, or just passing. Or I tripped them, and for vampires with their extra senses, they sure don't see _that_ coming. It's hilarious. Especially on Alice, the future-seeing pixie vampire, that _used _to be my best friend before she broke my heart and stomped all over the pieces in her designer shoes. Pshh… I bet I can see the future better than her.

They have yet to figure out who I am, and they haven't got a clue. They confront me all the time, asking why I'm treating them like shit. I usually just tell them to piss off and leave the princess alone. After all, I am an _official _princess now, which means I out rule _them _in everything they do.

Being an official princess isn't really any different though. I still have to train The Deadly Sister Assassins, like always, and I have no clue what we're training for. As part of their training, they have to go on missions, even though I could just use my power to complete every mission for them. But Aro insists it's good practice, and whatever Aro says, goes.

I changed into a white buttoned t-shirt with a sexy red genuine leather corset over it. I added black skinny jeans and black ankle boots to complete the look. Then as an extra, I added large silver hoop earrings, and bright red lipstick. **(Outfit picture on Profile, check it out!)**

I was walking to the throne room for dinner. I knew the Cullen's were in there, but they didn't know it was feeding time. And when the human blood is spilt, they will all have trouble resisting. But seriously, they need a change in diet. Because sucking your blood from an _animal _is nasty, trust me, I've tried.

I opened the ornately carved doors and sat in my magnificent throne that sat beside Aro. After all, I am a ruler now. Alec, even though being married to the princess makes him a prince, he refused to be called a prince because that would put him above his sister, and she would be pissed. And a pissed off Jane is definitely _not _someone I want to meet. So I let him stay in the elite guard, with that little position of his.

A quick glance around the room told me that the Cullen's were walking round, conversing with guard members. Aro and Caius were in deep conversation about werewolves or something. Marcus sat with Didyme on his lap, laughing as to something she said. After I brought her back to life, Marcus has been a lot happier. He laughs, he smiles, he talks, and he looks _alive. _And that's saying something for a vampire.

I knew that Aro had been the one to kill Didyme, but I actually agree with his reasons. Marcus is useful to the Volturi, if he left, it would be horrible. That is why, without Marcus's knowledge, of course, I have made it impossible for him to _want _to leave the Volturi. He will want to stay here with us, forever. And so will Didyme, we can't have her leaving, can we?

I suddenly heard Heidi's heels clacking in the entry way and the loud chatter of American tourists as they chatted about the _beautiful castle. _The confused faces of the Cullen's told me they didn't know what was happening. As the tourists entered the room, the Cullen's faces looked panic stricken, as they attempted to make a dash to the door, but it was locked, and there was no escaping the temptation of blood.

Aro stood up to the tourists and spoke in a booming voice that echoed around the room, "Why hello, and welcome to the Volturi Castle. It's a tradition to always welcome our guests before a feast. We hope you…enjoy!"

And that was the starting bell. Next thing all of the Volturi vampires rushed to the mound of humans. I picked out a plump man with an ugly purple shirt and toothbrush mustache. I pierced his neck and savored the taste of his sweet blood flowing down my throat. It soothed the aching burn in my throat, but I wasn't completely satisfied. I rushed to a different human at the same time as Jasper Cullen. I switched to a different human and when I was done, I watched as the scent of blood overwhelmed the Cullen's and they were all drinking from humans, with the exception of Carlisle.

Carlisle stayed back, staring at his family with a look of pure horror on his face. The Volturi all finished their meals and we stepped back and watched in awe as the Cullen's devoured theirs. When they finished, they all looked at each other, then at their blood stained clothes, with a look that I've only seen on people who are greatly ashamed of themselves.

Aro spoke to the Cullen's, "Oh, dear friends. We forgot to warn you about our meal, forgive us, please. There is a forest behind the castle if you wish to hunt more, but I am deeply sorry for ruining your diet." He spoke with a great sorrow in his voice, as if he was talking about a long lost lover, but if you knew him, you could tell he wasn't sorry at all. Of course, since I protected all the Volturi's minds from Edward, he would never find out about _that_ particular plot.

But the difference was, the Cullen's _didn't _know him, so the stupid bitches thought he was sincere with his apology and forgave him right away. Then Aro called Felix and Demetri to clean the blood off the floor until the room was spotless again, and let me tell you, those Cullen's are messy eaters.

The Cullen's were talking by themselves, and begging Carlisle for forgiveness. The only person who didn't seem sorry at all was Slutty… I mean uh… Sammy. She was hanging all over Edward; she looked like a little dog climbing all over its owner. It was sickening to look it, she reminded me of one of those sluts at the… umm never mind.

I looked around for Alec and saw him talking to Jane. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek as Jane walked away. I really did feel bad for her, she was all alone while she watched her brother get married and chill with his mate and everything. She acted like a sadistic witch that enjoyed pain, but I was one of the only people that really knew her. Anyone else is too afraid to get to know her, but I took the time and did. She wasn't a sadistic witch; she was just bad at expressing herself, so instead she gave away pain. She was looking for love, but she didn't think she'd ever find it. But I knew, for a fact, that she liked Felix, and he liked her, but they were both too afraid to admit it.

The only people in the Deadly Sister Assassins Group to have a mate, besides me, was Abigail, who was mates with Demetri, Brooklyn, who was mates with Santiago, and Kendall, who was mates with Jackson, a newer member of the guard that joined about 25 years ago and has the ability of pausing time. I knew the other girls all wanted mates, and I hoped that they would all get them. They truly did deserve them.

Alec and I talked about random things, and I heard the Cullen's tell Aro they were going hunting. Just as they reached the door, it barged open and there stood Amanda, our secretary since Gianna was long dead. She spoke quickly, "Aro, vampire, red hair, wanted, see you." That was all I managed to hear from her as she spoke between large gasps of breath. The Cullen's stood staring at her in concern, as if they were worried for her well being.

"Amanda, dear, take a deep breath and speak again, I can't understand a word you say." Aro spoke to her in a soothing fatherly way that disgusted me, since she was just a petty human, she didn't deserve Aro's affections.

But Amanda didn't need to tell us again, because just then, a pale skin, red headed vampire appeared in the doorway. It was Victoria. I could hear the Cullen's all growl at her, while she just smiled at them.

"Oh, Bella, dear?" she called in a sweet voice that took the Cullen's by surprise, "Where are you? I'm sorry I missed the Coronation."

Shit. I totally forgot she didn't know about my disguise. See, a couple years after I joined the Volturi, Victoria came her looking for me and we made up. She agreed that James just used her and she was glad he was gone. She became like a sort of aunt to me, but she didn't want to stay with the Volturi, even after Aro offered a position. She was a nomad, and she wanted to stay that way.

Edward Cullen, the little basterd, spoke then, "Bella is long dead, as you should know, Victoria. She was only human, after all." He spoke with disgust in his voice, as if _I, _disgusted him. As if he was ashamed he ever called me his mate. How dare he? He was the little fucking bitch that decided to leave and break my heart along the way! One of these days, I _promise_ I will kill him. I can guarantee it.

Victoria looked confused for a moment, before she burst out laughing, "Bella is not dead, you asshole! She is a vampire, of course. She is a princess of the Volturi!" she yelled out. I knew she didn't know I wanted to keep it a secret, but I wish she did not say that. I will have to talk to her later. She continued, speaking to the Volturi this time, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

The Volturi all turned to me, some with frightened expressions, some with worried faces. Well, if the cat was already out of the bag, why not make this moment dramatic. So I changed my appearance back to brown hair and red eyes, but still kept my immortal beauty. I knew the Cullen's would recognize me, but I didn't give a shit anymore.

"Hey Aunt Vicky!" I yelled and ran up to hug Victoria. She smiled and hugged me back while I heard several shocked gasps from the Cullen's, and then the moment I've been waiting for.

"Bella?"

**A/N- Sorry for the Cliffy, but I thought it was good. This chapter was the longest one yet, so I hope you're happy! I am super sorry for not updating, but I promise to update soon.**

**Please check out my profile for Bella, I mean Angel's outfits on this chapter and the other ones! They look pretty cool!**

**If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update within a week, so review! I really want feedback on my story!**

**Okay, question time: According to the level of my writing, how old do you think I am? Please answer this; I really want to know what level my writing's on. **

**Review, you know you want to! And please answer the question in your review!**


	9. Forgiveness? I Think Not

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming things…**

**I am so super ultra sorry for not updating for like two months! I have been super busy with the end of school and then I had two huge horse shows to prepare for. Anyway I got first in both shows and a grand and reserved champion in one of them for any of you horse people that know what I'm talking about, so I'm super sorry for not updating.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'd get a new one every day and I'd be like "Oh, yeah! I need to update!" So thanks for the daily reminders! **

**Also you may have noticed, I changed my pen name from TwilightLuver234, to Little Miss Volturi and I changed my profile picture. Just a head's up.**

**I also just started beta ing for another story, called And So The Prince Fell In Love With The Peasant (by abbydog26) Check it out!**

**I will have more frequent updates in the future!**

**Well come on, read!**

**Chapter 9: Forgiveness? I Think Not.**

_Previously_

_Victoria looked confused for a moment, before she burst out laughing, "Bella is not dead, you asshole! She is a vampire, of course. She is a princess of the Volturi!" she yelled out. I knew she didn't know I wanted to keep it a secret, but I wish she did not say that. I will have to talk to her later. She continued, speaking to the Volturi this time, "Speaking of which, where is she?"_

_The Volturi all turned to me, some with frightened expressions, some with worried faces. Well, if the cat was already out of the bag, why not make this moment dramatic. So I changed my appearance back to brown hair and red eyes, but still kept my immortal beauty. I knew the Cullen's would recognize me, but I didn't give a shit anymore._

"_Hey Aunt Vicky!" I yelled and ran up to hug Victoria. She smiled and hugged me back while I heard several shocked gasps from the Cullen's, and then the moment I've been waiting for._

"_Bella?"_

**Bella's POV**

Shit. Shit. Shitty. Shitty. Shit. Shit.

The Cullen's all looked elated when they found out, as if they were _happy _that the princess that hates their fucking guts is actually me, Bella. Then as if shouting my _old _name wasn't enough. They all started running straight to me like angry elephants seeing water for the first time. It was crazy.

Then to avoid getting trampled by bitches, I quickly froze them. They looked confused when they realized they couldn't move, but then they finally realized, like the stupid dumbasses they are, that I froze them.

Edward just stood still, staring at me, with a look of pity, remorse, sadness, anger, and guilt. All those emotions made his ugly face scrunch up in concentration, which made him look constipated. Slutty just stood shocked and confused, the kind of look someone would have if they just saw a rainbow, with a unicorn under it, dancing the Macarena, while singing a Justin Bieber song, holding a bottle of ketchup. **(A/N- I have absolutely no clue where I came up with that).**

I decided I should say something, so I did. "Well first of all," I turned to Victoria, "Thank you Vicky for enlightening the retarded Cullen's on my real identity," I said in a sarcastic, snarky tone, and she looked ashamed and guilty, good. "Second of all," I turned back to the Cullen's, "It's princess to you, not Angel, and definitely _not _Bella, I stopped being her over a hundred years ago, when I started smoking pot, then I was Izzie, but you can't call me that either."

I watched as the Cullen's faces changed a little at this new information, then Alice spoke out, "You smoked pot! OhMyGod that is so dangerous Bella, you could get sick!" Wow, aren't the Cullen's like supposed to be smart, after all, _they _are the ones that have gone to high school _and _college more times than I can count, but I guess school doesn't really pay off, because otherwise Alice would have realized that I was a vampire now, my health doesn't matter, I smoked weed over a _hundred _years ago, and I literally _just _said she couldn't call me Bella.

But since we've already established that the Cullen's mind development was waaay behind their age, I tried to ignore her obvious stupidity, while the rest of the Volturi decided to laugh. The rest of the Cullen's must be as stupid as Alice though, because they couldn't figure out what she said that was so funny, or stupid. I just rolled my eyes, and continued to freeze them.

Aro spoke then, "So umm… Cullen's, I guess you know our little secret now. See Bella," I shot him a glare for using my old nickname, "Ah, Angel, she didn't want you guys to know who she was due to, um…" he cleared his throat loudly, "…past events."

"Bella," a glare to him too, "Umm…Princess, we are so sorry for leaving you all those years ago, it was a huge mistake, and we all regret it." Carlisle spoke with a faint trace of remorse in his voice when he said this, "We hope we can get over it and become a family again."

I snorted at his stupidity, "Carpile, I mean Carlisle," a few of the Volturi girls giggled form my mistake, "I have a new father now, Aro," I inclined my head towards Aro, "and I don't need you, or the rest of your so-called family." I spoke coldly as I turned my back on them and started to head for the door, "And for the record, I'm glad you left, if you hadn't, I would never have met Alec."

I sashayed to the door, grabbing Alec's hand as we left.

**Edward's POV**

Angel was Bella, my Bella. She was my clumsy, blushing human Bella. She told off Carlisle and the rest of us, and then left with Alec. Alec, the Alec that thought Bella, my sweet Bella belonged to him. But she was just under his spell, since she couldn't have me, she'd have him. But I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do.

But what had my Bella turned into? She was princess of the evil Volturi, but as soon as she was mine again, I would make her leave them and come join my family, forever. And her sense of humor was gone too. She didn't seem happy.

I will get my Bella back. She belonged to me. Sammy was just my vampire toy, and so was Bella, when she was human. But now she was a strong, powerful vampire, and soon she'd be my new mate, not just my human toy.

**Later that day (Still Edward's POV)**

We were all gathered in Esme and Carlisle's room, to figure what to do about Bella, when the door swung open and there she stood with Alec by her side. She wore a low-cut sexy black corset with a swatch of red in a long vertical stripe down the center, with little black vertical stripes accompanying it. The top also had a little swirl design with red halter straps. With it she wore skin tight black leather pants that showed off her ass nicely and black leather ankle boots. **(Picture on Profile, Check it Out!)**

"Hello Cullens." She spoke with a voice of crystal bells. "I am here to talk."

Esme immediately began talking, "Bella, we are so sorry, we didn't mean to leave, Edward made us! We wanted to stay! We really did! But we couldn't! You would only be safe if we left, we left for your safety! And we're so sorry and," she paused and took a depp breath of unneeded air before she dry-sobbed hysterically, "Please forgives us! You are still are daughter!" Esme dropped to the floor and begged, "We are so, so, sorry!"

Bella looked down at Esme with disgust. "Don't call me Bella, it's princess to you," she spat at my mother, "and second, you may think I'm your child, but you are no mother of mine. My mother is Sulpicia, and my father is Aro. My uncles are Marcus and Caius, and my aunt's are Didyme and Athenodora." She stared at her, "Because unlike you," she looked at Esme and Carlisle, "They don't leave their so called family behind."

"Bella," I spoke to her for the first time, "I am so sorry I left, it was for your protection, can't you see that? You were a petty human, and you could have died easily. But now you are a strong, powerful vampire, and we can be together forever. You don't have to be with Alec, you can be with me and my family and we can leave the Volturi forever. We could be happy."

She growled at me, as did Alec, but before either of them could speak, Sammy did, "Eddie! What about me! I'm your wife and your mate, but you would leave me for _her? _She's not even pretty! Don't leave me Edward! Don't leave me!"

Bella cut in, "Slutty, that's all he's good for, leaving." She turned to me, "and Edward, I'm perfectly happy with Alec and you aren't going to ruin that. I was much better off without you and I still am. Without you I was sad, but free. And now I'm with my true mate, and my true family, and I don't need any of the petty Cullen's." And with that, Bella sauntered out of the room with an ever silent Alec by her side.

**Bella's POV**

As I walked back to my room with a silent Alec I had to laugh at how the Cullen's acted. How they thought they could just ask for my forgiveness and poof, I'd forgive them just like that. It was more likely to meet a dancing unicorn with wings that flies me to the planet Mars so that I could fight off Purple and Orange space monkeys that wear blue tiaras and own pink pogo sticks. Yeah, not gonna happen.

And Edward, telling me to leave Alec and be with him, just disgusted me. He disgusted me. He treated me like a possession and he even said that I was once a petty human that he didn't care about, but since now I was strong, beautiful, and powerful, I was worthy enough to be with him. I loved Alec and I always will, and I hate the shitty Cullen's for leaving me, and I fucking hate Edward for asking for my forgiveness.

And how Esme asked me to be a daughter again, to be a family again, I was like no to the fucking way. She left me and broke me, and Jacob healed me, then broke me, and Alec helped me, and kept me stable and in one piece. He was my rock, my savior, whereas the Cullen's were the devils in my world. There was no way I'd let them back in my life just so they can bring me again, no way.

When we got to our room, Victoria was there. She looked up as we walked in and as soon as we sat on the sofa, she began to talk. "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry, I had no idea they didn't know, and now I just screwed your plan and I'm so sorry!"

"Aunt Victoria, its fine. They were going to find out anyway, there was no way around it. You just made it easier." She smiled in relief and then stood.

"I'm going to leave you guys now, see you later Angel." And then she strutted out the door and down the hall.

When she left I talked to Alec, as we hadn't spoke for awhile. He knew the Cullen's would never get my forgiveness. He knew they didn't deserve it, and he knew I wouldn't give it. We talked into the night, and as the sun slowly rose.

**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter! I promise to update soon! The chapter was the second longest chapter in the story, but I'll make an extra long one next time.**

**Thanks for guessing my age! Due to security reasons, I will not reveal my real age, but I'm glad to know what level my writing's on! And thanks for all the reviews; they really help me improve my writing! Just put ideas in your review and I'll add them to my story!**

**Check out my profile for Bella/Angel's outfit! **

**Please review and I'll send you a hot Alec boyfriend! (Or a Bella girlfriend, if that's what you want) LOL and JK, but seriously, review!**


	10. Author's Note (SORRY)

**Author's Note (Sorry this isn't a chapter)**

**Hey, (Guess what? I'm alive and back on FanFiction!)**

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated since July, and I really have no good excuse for it. The end of the summer I went on a surprise trip in Europe and I got back two days before school started, and the beginning of the year was crazy. So, I took a short break from FanFiction to deal with all my homework and do everything else I've been neglecting. But, now I'm back and ready to write!**

**I got a new computer in September, a laptop, and I couldn't find the flash drive that held all my documents, but I finally found it and transferred them onto my new laptop yesterday. **

**I know I owe you guys all a huge apology and I really felt terrible when everyday FanFiction would email me telling me I had a new story favorite or review. To make it up to you, I will write a super long chapter and have it up to you by Sunday at the latest probably Saturday.**

**I think I have matured a little bit since my last update, but I will work to make Bella/Angel as fierce and spicy as possible (I have recently started watching America's Next Top Model, and well…).**

**I will probably also try to continue some of my other stories on FanFiction sometime next week, so feel free to check those out too!**

**I really am so sorry, and I promise to have a new SUPER LONG chapter up by Sunday at the latest!**

**SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	11. Change of Heart

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she goes to the Volturi and becomes their princess. What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come to Volterra and come face to face with the Angel of Death?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like SM? Well I guess since you can't see me…**

**I hope that you've all had a chance to check out my Author's Note by now, and I really am super sorry. Anyway, here's my make-up chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Change of Heart**

_Previously_

_When we got to our room, Victoria was there. She looked up as we walked in and as soon as we sat on the sofa, she began to talk. "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry, I had no idea they didn't know, and now I just screwed your plan and I'm so sorry!"_

_"Aunt Victoria, its fine. They were going to find out anyway, there was no way around it. You just made it easier." She smiled in relief and then stood._

_"I'm going to leave you guys now, see you later Angel." And then she strutted out the door and down the hall._

_When she left I talked to Alec, as we hadn't spoke for awhile. He knew the Cullen's would never get my forgiveness. He knew they didn't deserve it, and he knew I wouldn't give it. We talked into the night, and as the sun slowly rose._

**Bella's POV**

The day after the freakin Cullen's found out my secret was a pretty fucked up day indeed. It all started normally, with all of us gathered in the throne room. I was wearing an ivory peplum tank top with black leather shoulders and a tight pair of red skinny jeans. Along with that I had an edgy pair of black windup wedge platform Steve Madden shoes and a studded black headband **(Outfit on Profile! Check it out!)**. It really brought out my girly side. The kings were on their thrones just chatting about politics, while I talked to Alec and Jane about the mission that I had just sent Paige, Kendall, Cali, and Cleo on. Apparently some vampire was trying to expose himself to stupid humans somewhere in South America. Idiot.

The Cullen's silently walked in, their eyes, with the exception of Carpile, still glimmering scarlet from their feeding frenzy the other day. They had their eyes fixated on me, still I begging for forgiveness. The throne room became silent as Alice trailed towards me.

"Angel, my family and I were wondering if you wanna go hunt some yummy animals with us?" Alice chirped, sounding like a hyper active bird.

"Umm…no, in case you haven't noticed, and being as fuckin dumb as you are I bet you haven't, but I drink human blood, smartness," I said sarcastically.

"Well then… do you wanna go shopping?" She begged, staring into my burgundy eyes.

"With you? No to the fucking way!" I said, revolted by her proposal.

"Do you want to play games with us then?" She proposed once more.

I growled and bared my razor sharp teeth at her, "I don't want to play any shitty games with you Cullen's, or do anything with you for that matter." God, can't these people (or vampires) get a frickin clue?!

It was then that I noticed Chloe was staring at Jasper with a strange look in her eyes, the type of look you get when you've found your mate, a look of adoration and love. Ugh, this could not be happening! I growled loudly and everyone stared at me. I just grabbed Chloe's arm and said "Come with me," in a deadly low voice.

We went to the only soundproof room in the castle, and I slammed the door. Chloe looked terrified and asked what was wrong.

"Jasper is your mate! That's what's wrong!" I shouted, pulling at the ends of my waist length straight black hair, I had just added blond highlights to it this morning.

"What? No…no he isn't. He can't…," she sputtered at me, a look of confusion and angst crossing her face. She started to twirl her platinum blonde hair around her fingers nervously, as if waiting for my reaction.

"Well he is, I used one of my powers to prove it," I stated more calmly then before.

"But Alice is his mate, isn't she?" She asked, bewildered.

"No, she isn't his real mate, he just thinks she is," I told her. "I don't like this, and I don't like Jasper, but I promise not to hurt him." Can't say the same for the rest of the Cullen's though, I thought quietly to myself.

"Thank you, Angel. I won't do anything until the rest of the Cullen's are out of the way, I'll even help get rid of that bitch, Alice," she smiled at me.

"Wonderful, Chloe, that's great," I whispered, my tone deadly.

**Rosalie's POV**

The fact that Angel was Bella really changed a lot for me. I've been feeling negatively towards my family for the last couple of years and coming to Volterra only strengthened that hate. I still love Emmett; of course, nothing could break that bond between a vampire and her mate. But, the Cullen's just weren't the same as they were 100 years ago, and it was because of Bella.

Edward's depressed; no one was even living together until we came to the Volturi. Edward liked Sammy, Slummy as Bella calls her, but not for the reasons he should. He was just too over-controlling and invading to privacy, and I couldn't stand it. I had to be extra careful with my thoughts around him and Alice; I couldn't have them ruin me.

I had never liked the human Bella, she was too clingy and weak, and way too dependent on Edward. But I did like this new, independent, powerful Angel, and I had to make her like me, my life depended on it.

I knew she planned on killing my whole family, it was obvious, but I wouldn't let my stupid asshole of a brother confirm my own self destruction. I would not die for a second time because of him, I wouldn't allow it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett coming into our room. He smiled as he saw me lounging casually on the couch. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"Just thinking Em," I replied in a dazed voice.

"Do you want to go hunting? We really need to after the little accident in the throne room yesterday." He said, his eyes begging me to go.

"Sure," I replied, following him to the forest near the Volturi Castle.

After devouring a deer each, I was already full from the nasty animal blood, I tried to convince Emmett to do something he'd never, ever do otherwise.

"Emmett, dear, what would you do for me?"

"What do you mean, Rose," he laughed playfully.

"I mean, how much would you be willing to do if I asked?" I questioned, serious.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that Rose," he answered, charmingly.

"Would you…drink human blood for me?" I asked, hesitant.

He looked troubled, "Of course, I would, but why would you want to defy Carlisle like that? Why would you want to?" He asked, searching for an explanation.

"I just, I don't understand why we deny ourselves such taste. And why act like we aren't monsters, in the end, no matter what we do, we are still monsters, and I'm tired of defying my true nature, and I'm tired of the rest of our coven," I said, then inhaled deeply, although the air wasn't needed, "And besides, Carlisle will never know, our eyes are already red from a the other day, so please?"

After about half hour of begging I finally convinced him. We set off in search of some humans and finally found three men hiking off the trail. I devoured two of them while Emmet's conscience only let him have one. After that Emmett fought a brown bear, and won, obviously.

We returned the castle, and no one suspected anything, but Angel/Bella was looking at me funny. I returned to my room and thought about the last couple days with the Volturi and smiled. I could get used to life like this.

**Bella's POV**

After the whole Alice annoying thing, and the Jasper/Chloe fiasco, I was hoping for some peace. But when Rosalie and Emmett came back, I knew something had changed. I looked into her mind and found nothing, so I instead looked into her memories and uncovered her hunting trip, the before, during, and after.

So… Rosalie hated the Cullen's _almost _as much as I did. I did not expect that from Rosalie, especially her little snack during her hunting trip. I mean, before yesterday, she was the one Cullen who had yet to try human blood, so I was thoroughly shocked. But hey, what the hell, if she wanted to destroy the rest of the Cullen's for me, I say, go ahead!

But that didn't mean I forgave her, or any of them, at all. Not even close.

I decided to go find Alec and talk to him. He was reading a book in a bedroom. I climbed onto the quilted bed covers with him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Hey Alec," I whispered.

"What's up, Angel?" He looked back at me.

"I'm just kinda bored I guess," I answered.

"Well… I have an idea," he said, sitting up. An evil grin set over his face.

"Oh, do tell!" I smiled innocently.

"Well you said you wanted revenge, right?" he waited for me to nod, "Well to get revenge, you need a plan, so…" 

Suddenly we heard footsteps in the hallway and Jane walked in, "Are you guys talking about revenge?" she smiled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have the perfect idea to start," she smirked. I looked into her mind and nodded. "Jane, your brilliant."

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't believe Angel was Bella, my daughter. She had changed so much, no longer was she a little defenseless human, but a powerful, beautiful vampire princess. She could bring so much power to my family, so much pride. We just needed to convince her to stay with us, to be a Cullen again.

It would make Edward so happy, I mean he has Sammy, but he doesn't truly love her. She's just a distraction, for all of us. I mean, after we left Bella, we were all pretty happy, but when Edward met Sammy, it went downhill, no one liked Sammy at all, and none of us ever missed a chance to tell Edward that. She was a clingy, useless slut, and not a good addition to our family. But if we had this new, powerful Bella, we could be the most powerful coven ever, even more so then the Volturi. We would be on top. Just as I thought about this, a loud noise interrupted my thoughts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! What the fucking hell?"

**Author's Note:**

**So the chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped it would be, but I hope its okay. I really am sorry though. What do you guys think of Rosalie's change in mind? And what about Esme's motives? What do you guys think happened at the end? I did LOTS of POV changes to make you all happy. **

**This chapter is called Change of Heart because of Rosalie's change.**

**Check out Bella/Angel's Outfit on my Profile. **

**I got this out a little later then I wanted, but I got it out.**

**PLEASE Review, you know you want to ;-)**


End file.
